


No Happy Ending.

by Flawless_Imperfection



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Comfort/Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Loki Feels, Magic, Parent Death, Thor Feels, Thor: The Dark World, Thor: The Dark World Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-24
Updated: 2014-04-24
Packaged: 2018-01-20 16:55:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1518113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flawless_Imperfection/pseuds/Flawless_Imperfection
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor is on the receiving end of Loki's coping mechanism.</p><p>Luckily it's exactly what they both need.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Happy Ending.

_No hope, no love, no glory,_

_No Happy Ending._

_This is the way that we love,_

_Like it's forever._

_Then live the rest of our life,_

_But not together._

_~ Mika, Happy Ending_

* * *

 Thor watched Asgard from his balcony; after her passing the realm seemed duller, almost reflecting the pain of the people at losing such a worthy queen.

Thor knew he should be strong: strong for his father and brother, also himself, but behind closed eyes he saw her.

Not as she once was, no. Not with that air of respect as she walked, not the smile so full of kindness and love that it looked like she couldn't control it. Not the proud mother who looked on intently as a young Loki showed her a new spell or as he told his own tales of adventure with his friends. Not as the beautiful woman she was. Not like that.

Thor saw her falling. Thor saw his mother: Frigga, Queen of Asgard and the most elite of the Goddess' drop to the ground without an inch of grace she possessed.

And then he saw nothing.

Rage blinded him and sometimes he misses this period, where everything was hazy and vague and the only thing inside was this anger that overpowered everything else. For while the white hot anger was there Thor could be ignorant of his mother bleeding out on the floor.

But the fire was short lived and he was thrown back into awareness.

Then Thor saw her motionless.

Thor saw her **dead.**

And he still didn't cry; maybe he couldn't anymore, maybe Mother took his tears with her so he couldn't weep for her.

The sudden click of shoes against the floor startled Thor out of his thoughts as he turned to face the only person who'd teleport right onto his private balcony.

"Loki."

When he received no answer he turned to be face to face with his brother. But met his mother's eyes instead.

_Oh Loki, how could you pull a trick so cruel brother?_

Now Thor could feel the tears silently rolling down his cheeks: Loki it may technically be but it was Mother from her poise to her clothes, she even smelt like home.

 ~~Loki~~. ~~Frigga~~. Mother opened her arms up and clocked her head to the side, waiting to comfort him as she'd done many a time in his youth, and Thor practically fell into her arms. His silent tears escalated into violent sobs for the first time. Feminine hands rubbed his quivering back and wetness appeared against his own shoulder, and he realised that Loki needs this just as much as he.

Because Thor had the Warriors Three, Sif, Jane and many to help him through his grief. Loki only let one person see him weak or help him. He wouldn't accept comfort from another being. Not any more.

Like this however; Loki wasn't himself and it was ok to cry, to let Thor hold him together, because it wasn't actually him having his pain eased in such a tactile nature Loki himself was too proud to accept.

The grieving brothers embraced, eventually Thor's harrowing sobs started to die down.

"Shh." He was gently quieted down by his mother's voice as she stroked his blond hair, raking her fingers through it. The touch was so soft and caring, he spoke without his own consent.

"I love you." Thor didn't know who he meant to address really; but 'Frigga' held him tighter and answered back.

"I'll love you, always."


End file.
